


.:strange:.

by sktrboii



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Hyperacusis, Mental Disorders, i needed a vent place, this isnt that good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sktrboii/pseuds/sktrboii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( break up, and fall apart )</p>
            </blockquote>





	.:strange:.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its short

"Tyler Joseph?"  
"H-here."  
He was always here. Where else would he be? Tyler Joseph's home wasnt the best situation, but he got through it.  
Hes gotten through alot. Besides, a lot of kids had it worse then him.  
"Josh Dun?"  
"Hi"  
Sigh. Joshua William Dun. He had to be the cutest boy at this school. Well, in Tylers opinion anyway. But nobody listened to his opinion, so it doent matter. In fact, no one seems to realise hes there, but Tyler is grateful for that.  
Blending in seems to be his thing.  
"Tyler?" Oh, zoning out also seems to be his thing.  
"Sorry, wh-what?"  
"The teacher wanted your attention."  
"Oh."  
"Yes, Tyler, can you work with a partner for this project?" Ms.Dibun's voice was so high-pitched it sounded like nails being scraped on a chalkboard. Tyler almost covered his ears, but his counselor told him it would be rude.  
"S-sure.." What project?  
"Great! You will be working with Josh Dun."  
"O-ok."  
Tyler slid his chair over to Josh, and tightened his hands into a fist. "H-hi."  
"Why do you stutter so often?" Josh tended to be blunt.  
"I- i dont know. D-does it b-bother you? Im s-sorry."  
"It doesnt bother me, sorry. I was just curious."  
"Anyway, im Josh, you probably already knew that though. Your Tyler? I havent seen you around here often. Anyway, how are you? I woke up really early this morning so i had time to make pancakes. Oh, do you like pancakes? If you do, sorry i mentioned them without giving you any. Although, im not really into sharing food, i do it sometimes. Are you worthy of food sharing? What do you think?" Josh also had a tendency to ramble.  
"I l-like pancakes."  
"Maybe we should have pancakes together sometime. What do you think of that? Do you have a phone?"  
"I d-do."  
"Here, i'll write my number down. Maybe we can sit together at lunch? I never see you at lunch. Do you eat lunch in the cafeteria? Where do you eat?"  
Tyler likes the sound of Josh's voice. He could listen to it forever. "I e-eat in the guidance o-office. I d-dont think you c-can join me in th-there, but i c-can ask?"  
"That'd be cool! Why do you eat in the guidance office? Do you have allergies? Im allergic to Dairy and Penicillin."  
"I h-have a d-different reason. Id r-rather not talk a-about i-it."  
Josh passed his number to Tyler just as the bell ringed, right as tyler put his hands over his ears.  
"Oh. Do you not like loud things? Thats understandable. Anyway, i have to go to my next class. See ya Tyjo!"  
"B-bye," tyler stuttered as Josh walked out. He put his number in his pocket and smiled. Finally, something worked out.


End file.
